A New World
by alex27
Summary: A MediatorHP crossover. Basically Suze and Co. Travel to England read storie to find out more.New chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New World   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing JK and Meg Cabot own all the Characters.  
  
A/N: This is the first Mediator HP crossover I've Done All types of feedback are welcome.Spoilers for Haunted from the Mediator And ootp from HP except Sirius didn't die. I just made up a name for Suze's mom since I have no Idea what it really is.  
  
I was sitting on the couch with Doc and Sleepy. Dopey was sitting in a chair. We we're waiting for Mom and Andy to come back into the living room because they had something important to tell us. I was a little worried about what they wanted to talk about I hoped it was nothing to important. A second later they came back in the living room looking grim.  
  
"Kid's We all have to go away for a little while." Mom said.  
  
"Why?" I asked automatically.  
  
"We'll explain on the plane. Hurry up and pack." Andy said.  
  
I quickly packed while telling Jesse that we had to go somewhere. Before he had a chance to complain to much I was already on my way out of the house with the boy's. It was a relatively quiet car ride. Until right before the airport.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"England." Mom answered.  
  
We we're all excited none of us had ever been out of the country before.  
  
As we walked into the airport to find our plane I wondering more so than ever why we were going. On the plane I got a window seat next to Sleepy. I fell asleep about an hour into the ride. I woke up when sleepy shook me.  
  
"Come on We're about to land put on your seat-belt." He said.  
  
I groaned but did what he said. The landing was pretty smooth. After we got all of our luggage we got into two cabs. Me, Sleepy, And Doc in one. Mom, Andy, and Dopey in the other. We stopped at what appeared to be an empty lot. As we all got out of the cars Andy took out a small piece of paper and told us to memorize what was on it. As soon as I looked up from the paper I saw that a house had appeared where the empty lot had once been. I gasped in shock and was about to say something when my mom shushed me and gave me a push towards the house.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andy pull out a long stick and light the paper on fire with it. We slowly made our way up the stairs to the front door. When we reached the door Mom pushed it open and walked in. The rest of us followed, I was kind of worried this place looks kind of creepy.   
  
As soon as the door slammed shut behind us a short plump red-haired woman came running into the front hall and wrapped my mother in a hug. "Denise it's been to long since I've seen you," She let go of my mother and turned to Andy and hugged him. " Andy It's so good to see you to welcome back to England both of you."   
  
Mom grinned and said, " Molly Your right it has been incredibly to long. I would like you to meet My and Andy's kids," She looped her arm around Andy's and grinned when the woman's mouth dropped open. " Molly this is my daughter Suze, and The boys are Jake, Brad and David. Andy's son's," she said gesturing to each of us in turn. " Kid's this is one of my best friends from when I went to Hogwarts. Molly Weasley."   
  
"Hog-what." I said my mouth dropping open when I noticed the slight English accent my mother had.  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know but this is just an introduction to things the chapter's will get longer eventually. Review please. 


	2. The first night

Title: A New World  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
A/N: This is the first Mediator HP crossover I've Done All types of feedback are welcome.Spoilers for Haunted from the Mediator And ootp from HP except Sirius didn't die. I just made up a name for Suze's mom since I have no Idea what it really is. Thank you gatorchick007, JessicaShade'sWiccaSide, Desipoplover13, and Reesespeices88 for the positive feedback.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Hog-what." I said my mouth dropping open when I noticed the slight English accent my mother had.  
  
"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Suze." Andy told me.  
  
"Witchcraft?" Doc questioned wonderingly.  
  
" Yes witchcraft David." Mom said.  
  
"You were planning on telling me you were a witch when exactly then mom?" I said and it came off sounding a little rude. But could you blame me my mom was a witch and never said anything to me about it, and she might know their are ghosts and I would have been able to tell her my secret years ago. Speaking of ghosts I really hoped their weren't any here I was getting bad vibes off of this place.   
  
"Actually we weren't planning on telling you kids unless something like this came up." My mom said after wincing slightly at my tone.  
  
"And this is what exactly a little reunion with your old friends." I said sarcastically. Hey can you blame me for being angry with her? She never told me any of this so I didn't tell her anything about ghosts in return.   
  
"No Suze a Dark wizard has risen again and is trying to take over the wizarding world we helped stop it the first time with the order of Phoenix and now we're back to help them do it again." Andy said glaring slightly at me.  
  
Before I could say anything back in response Mrs.Weasley interrupted what was fastly turning into a yelling session by saying, " Why don't we go upstairs and find some rooms for all of you and then you can meet my kids."   
  
We all quickly agreed before we heard a yelling start " Mudbloods in my house and traitors all of them.........." The voice was abruptly stopped and a tall straggaley looking man came downstairs.  
  
"Oh Dear lord it's Sirius Black he'll kill us all." My mom screamed looking like she was about to faint.  
  
"Denise he's not the one who killed all those people Peter is. He is also the one who betrayed the Potter's." Mrs. Weasley said reasurringly Mom looked relieved at her words. Mrs.Weasley then led us to a couple different rooms that we would be staying in. We then went back downstairs into a dining room where Dinner was apparently about to start. Mrs. Weasley made introductions, "Andy Denise these are my kids Bill, Charlie, (who had joined the order and moved their other jobs to England so they were closer.) my twins Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, and Ron's best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Kids these are Andy and Denise Ackerman and Andy's sons David, Brad, and Jake and Denise's daughter Suze. The rest are Remus Lupin, Alastor "Mad eye" Moody, Nymphandra Tonks, ,my husband Arthur and of course you already know Sirius."   
  
" It's nice to meet all of you." We all said at different times. I didn't like the way that Moody guy was looking at me, It was like he could see right through me. I didn't like the feeling their was also something off about that Remus Lupin guy. We all sat down at the empty seats that we're in front of us. Moody was still looking at me funny. I was already starting to miss Jesse and his liquid eyes and little scar over his eyebrow, Their was a slight shimmer to my left but nothing showed up. Whuch I guess made me lucky so that Jesse wouldn't ask a lot of questions yet. It was a good dinner and loud too. Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, and I we're filled in on everything that we didn't know about the magic world. Apparently tomorrow the headmaster of Hogwarts was coming to test our magical ability. I hoped Dopey didn't have any that is a scary thought it's bad enough to watch him trying to get through regular school but him trying to learn spells he'll destroy the school in a week.   
  
As I walked up the stairs right after dinner to start unpacking Jesse appeared by my side and started asking questions. He talked on the way upstairs and I had no idea that somebody else was listening in.  
  
"Susannah where are we?" Jesse asked sounding slightly annoyed with my ignoring him on the way up here.  
  
"England with a couple of Mom's old friends." I told him quickly, as I started to unpack my clothes.  
  
"Then if your mother is only visiting old friends then why did you and your family leave so quickly?"   
  
I let out a sigh knowing that he wasn't planning on letting this go any time soon. "An evil wizard is trying to take over this world and Mom and Andy had to come back To England to help defeat him again. The first time this kid named Harry Potter did. So what's going on back home?"   
  
"Querida," He said smiling " I didn't understand half of what you just said."  
  
I couldn't help but grin and explained everything again slower this time.   
  
"Their are no new ghosts back in Carmel and i'm staying here with you." Jesse told me after I had finished the second time.  
  
"Jesse you can't stay here what happens if their is a ghost in carmel and Father Dom mioght need your help." I protested.   
  
"The priest is not the one who I am worried about you are."   
  
"No offense or anything Jesse but I can take care of myself I don't need anybody to protect me." I said while secret hoping he would stay.  
  
"Susannah Father Dominic is not the one who has to deal with the violent spirits you are and what will you do if Slater figures out where you are?"  
  
"Fine you can stay here if you want not that it would make a difference if I agreed or not." Right after I said this their was a knock on the door.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think and who could be at the door. Review please and I'll try to start updating faster if I can ever get a chance to use the computer. 


	3. UH OH

Title: A New World  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.  
  
A/N:This is the first Mediator HP crossover I've Done All types of feedback are welcome.Spoilers for Haunted from the Mediator And ootp from HP except Sirius didn't die. I just made up a name for Suze's mom since I have no Idea what it really is. Keep reviewing  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
As I opened the door Jesse started to disappear. But a voice interuppted him.  
  
"Stay their boy, I want to talk to you too." A gruff voice said.  
  
"You can see Jesse!" I said shocked.  
  
"Of course I can why shouldn't I be able to." Moody said.  
  
"So you are a mediator also?"  
  
"No querida he does not feel like a mediator to me he feels normal." Jesse said answering my question.  
  
"Then how can you see Jesse Mr.Moody." I asked perplexed.  
  
"My magical eye allows me to see certain objects that are invisible to the normal human eye. Call me Mad eye Miss Simon."  
  
"Only if you call me Suze. Please come in before somebody wonders what we're talking about." I said shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Doesn't your mother know about your special gift?" Moody asked.  
  
Jesse snorted at the idea of me telling my mother anything about being a mediator. I turned around to glare at him.   
  
Moody wasn't happy about my not telling mom, "How could you not tell Denise she is your mother. How long have you been lying to her?" He finished with a growl.  
  
" Um Well uh the thing............. is I saw my first ghost when I was 2 years old." I stammered out, " But it's not like she ever indicated that she wouldn't have had me commited to an asylum if I had told her." I finished sounding slightly defensive after he shook his head at me.  
  
"What is an asylum Susannah." Jesse asked me.  
  
"It's where they put people who are thought to be insane." I said bitterly.  
  
"What about you boy," Mad eye asked Jesse. " How long have you known her."  
  
"Since Susannah moved into our bedroom," Jesse answered.  
  
I groaned I could feel a lecture coming on already.  
  
"You share a bedroom with a ghost?" Moody said increudluly. "And you never tried to get rid of him."  
  
"Hey I never said that, I did try but Jesse's situation is kind of unique, and I won't exorcise him. He will move on on his own if he ever figures out his problem." I said sounding slightly defensive.  
  
"Will you tell Denise tonight about being a mediator?" He said with a sigh.  
  
"I can't I'm not ready to tell her I think I'm going to let her figure it out on her own and I'll drop hints on the way. Do you know if their are any ghosts around here that will get in my way?" I asked while quickly changing the subject off of my mother.  
  
"Not that I have seen, if there are any they will most likely be violent. If you find any I don't want you to take them on yourself." He warned me.  
  
"Oh yay those are my favorite kind and lucky me they always seem to find me.' I said sarcatically.At Moody's slightly confused look I explained further " All of the violent ghosts tend to come to me for a fight, Because of them I've broken almost every bone in my body at one point or another.  
  
"That is a good reason for you to call me or one of the other order members if you do happen to come across any banevolent spirits." He growled at me on his way out.  
  
"That was interesting." I said with a sigh, "But if he thinks I'm telling Mom anything about being a mediator he's lost his mind."  
  
"Querida maybe you should tell her before she has a chance to figure it out herself." Jesse suggested.  
  
" Like she's done that great figuring it out already." I said with a snort.  
  
" Susannah could you not just tell her yourself behore that moody fellow does, then she won't be as angry with you for lying to her." Jesse said with a sigh. Apparenly even he knew that this would never happen.  
  
"Jesse I'm tired it's been a long day, I'm going to bed." I said before he could become angry with me for not wanting to tell mom about being a mediator.   
  
The Next Day  
  
I woke up around one because of the effects of jet-leg. I walked down stairs after I had gotten dressed. Mrs.Weasley handed me a sandwich and told me to eat fast that Dumbledore guy and the wand guy would be here in half an hour to see who has magic out of all of us.  
  
Everybody that was in the house at the time came down to see if any of us had magic. Jake went first he picked up a wand waved it and nothing happened. Sleepy had no magic what a suprise their. Dopey went next he waved a wand and set himself on fire after the flames were put out and he stopped screaming like a girl. He tried a few more wands one of them almost set me on fire lucky for him one of the Weasley twins pulled me out of the way. The next wand he tried sent green sparks in the air.  
  
"It is a redwood and the core is a dragonheartstring and a unicorn tail." Mr. Ollivander the wandmaker said.  
  
Doc went next the first wand he tried sent sparks in the air they were red. His wand was maple soaked in the blood of a unicorn.  
  
I had decided to go last. Before I had even touched a wand Ollivander said " I haven't seen a mediator in years it is a pleasure to meet you Miss.Simon."   
  
I looked up shocked despite everything that had happened last night. I slowly looked over at Mom to see if she had known what a mediator is.  
  
"Suze what is he talking about and don't lie to me." My mom said sounding angry, she was looking at a point somewhere over my shoulder.   
  
I whipped around to see the familiar glowing sensation that I saw on a daily basis.  
  
A/N:Comments, questions, review please.I tried to include more details but the chapters still seem to be getting shorter. 


	4. Long talks and mysteries

Title: A New World  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing and never will.  
  
A/N:Thanks to my reviewers.Sorry it is taking me so long to update but I had to go visit my father unfortunately and I haven't had a chance to work on this story at all. I have also figured out how the ghost thing is going to work out. Oh and one more thing the twins are going to be seventh years again because Mrs. Weasley forced them back to school.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I whirled around to see what my mother was staring at it was Jesse. He wore an anxious and worried expression. "What's wrong? No wait don't tell me some ghost want's me dead for some reason and I have to figure out why because it's against ghost rules to tell me. So am I right?" I asked crossing my arms I couldn't help it I was irritated the only time he came around any more since our second kiss when some ghost wants revenge for their death and takes it out on me and I nearly die, and then Jesse tries to say it was my fault it was annoying. So I started to complain I couldn't help for some reason I just lost it completely I was so angry with everything. " I hate this, I hate being a mediator I never get a break from ghosts I've been forced to lie to Mom more times than I can count. If it's not enough that I have to deal with killer ghosts every damn week of my life you Jesse always find away to blame it all on me, but maybe if you gave me more information then I wouldn't have to worry about ghosts killing me." Apparently Jesse knew better than to let me keep going to long or it wold wind up violent. He clamped his hand over my mouth. I glared at him as he grabbed both my wrists in one large tan hand. I squirmed to get away and tried to yell at him even more but he wouldn't let go. In fact he started dragging me toward the door. With a quick we will be back in a few minutes, translation- After suze is not pissed off and ready to hit anything that moves. I let him drag me out into the hall I was not happy about it. But I figured it would be smarter because my Mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack from shock. As soon as Jesse had closed the door to the room telekinetically of course he let go of me.That was a stupid mistake. I punched him with a wicked right hook I could see the black eye already forming. I grinned when he started swearing in Spanish and rubbing his eye.   
  
"Susannah I know you are angry that your mother found out especially like this but it is not my fault. Despite what you might think. But I do not understand that why you hate your gift so much so many people would be happy to know what their destiny is but not you. Why?' Jesse asked sounding intrigued and slightly worried.   
  
I sighed struggling to not yell at him again and not punch him again. "Jesse most of the time it's not a gift especially when a new ghost wants to kill me. But I am sorry for blaming it all on you. So can we go back in now to make sure my Mom didn't have a heart attack." His response was the doors flying open. I turned around and said, " I'm also sorry I gave you a black eye and I wish it was Paul instead of you that I hit." He scowled at Paul's name but nodded none the less. I walked in and knelt by my mother who was in a chair. " Are you ok?" I asked her softly regretting and fearing her answer.  
  
She nodded and asked, "Why did you never tell me about being a Mediator?"  
  
"You never gave me any indication that you would believe me. Besides I'm not the only one keeping secrets you never told me about being a witch." I said defensively.  
  
"Your right we have a lot to talk about but not now later." I smiled and stood up and was about to go over to wear Ollivander was standing looking impatient, when Mom said something that I would never let her live down. "By the way that was a nice punch sweetie, but I thought you liked breaking noses more than black eyes?"   
  
After I got done being shocked by her knowing that I had broken a few noses (more than I would ever admit to her) I grinned wickedly and said, " I do but black eyes have a bit more effect on ghosts than broken noses do they tend to snap right back in place." Before she could respond to this particular fact I walked over to Ollivander and that Dumbledore guy.   
  
As soon as she reached him he handed her a wand and said " I think this is the right one." I waved it feeling stupid and a wispy form appeared for a split second then disappeared.   
  
" What was that." I asked worriedly.  
  
"Miss.Simon I do not make all of my wands some of them people who are on the brink of death make some and put a piece of themselves in it this is one such wand this particular person was a mediator also. The wand chooses the witch or wizard Miss.Simon. I believe you will do great things." He said with a smile.   
  
"Who made it?" I asked still shocked.  
  
" That you will have to figure out all on your own. His last request was that I do not tell who ever got the wand who he is, what the wand is made of and what's in it. He wanted you to figure it out on you own."  
  
I groaned loudly at this. I really was starting to hate mysteries. "Well if you can't tell me that can you at least tell me how you knew I was a mediator?"  
  
"I have always had a talent for reading auras Miss.Simon yours shows your er...... talent for talking to the dead." He told me.  
  
I snorted at the word talent but nodded. He walked out of the room followed by Dumbledore. Jesse walked over to my side.   
  
"Querida we need to talk later after you talk to your mother all right?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." He started to disappear but I stopped him when I said, " Didn't you say their was some new ghost to deal with?"  
  
" Susannah I do not think it is smart for you to talk to a benevolent spirit right now." He said while shaking his head.   
  
"But wouldn't it be smarter to talk to them before they can take any revenge on something." When I saw his look that obviously said no. I quickly added with a sigh, " I promise not to hurt them unless they really deserve it." I watched Jesse bite back a groan and nod I grinned. "So where is it?"   
  
"Right behind you bitch." Said a to familiar voice.  
  
I turned around quickly and groaned loudly. "Not you. When did you croak anyway and why didn't I get a warning." I said sending a glare at Jesse.   
  
"I didn't know either Susannah but he wasn't the spirit I was sensing the one I am sensing is female and carries no grudge against you in particular." He said as he stood by my side.  
  
"So that means I can hurt him right?" I asked hopefully. Jesse nodded.  
  
"It's all your fault I died." I tried but failed to look innocent, it had only been partially my fault but I didn't point this out to Marcus Beaumont. "You sent those things after me. Now you will pay for it. I am going to kill you."  
  
I looked at Jesse and said, " Why does this sound awfully familiar? Oh wait I know because he's said the same thing to me before. " I cried out when I was thrown against a nearby wall by telekinesis. When Marcus came to stand over me and see if I was really unconscious I plowed my fist into his face and heard the satisfying crunch of nasal carnage. He backed away with a yell of pain and right before he disappeared he said this isn't over. " I sighed and said " It never is." As I allowed Jesse to pull me to my feet.  
  
"Your bleeding querida." Jesse informed me. I groaned and tried to touch my fingers to my head to see how bad I was bleeding this time but Jesse batted my fingers away. And raised his own with the all to famialiar white handkerchief. He dabbed at the blood and said "This is not as bad as it looks. It has already stopped bleeding. We are in real trouble this time. We have two spirits after you this time, and they both are extremely angry for seperate reasons. this is dangerous Susannah." As if I didn't already know that before I could point this out.   
  
But before I could another voice called out, "Oh shit not you." I whirled around and saw Sirus staring at a pint by the door.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked her.  
  
But it was Sirius who answered "That is my mother. How are you Mum?"   
  
"I will kill all of you for invading MY house with dirty blood but not now." She disappeared.  
  
"So I take it that was not a special mother son bonding moment?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but grin and say "Yeah well we never really saw eye to eye. I look your girl Denise she has potential to be a real marauder." He added this as an afterthought to my Mom.  
  
" Oh heavens help us all if she ever turned out to be a real troublemaker that is a scary thought." My mom said with a shudder. Nobody saw the grins the twins exchanged.  
  
"Hey I'm not that bad" I pouted. When everybody burst out laughing including Jesse. I let out a sigh and glared at the room in general.   
  
"Come now everyone it's time for dinner." Mrs.Weasley said. We all followed her into the kitchen and ate a good dinner everybody talking at the same time except Fred and George who kept to themselves talking quietly.  
  
Me and Mom walked up to my room together to have a nice long talk. Oh joy. I spilled everything and told her about some of the more remarkable ghosts I had met. But I avoided mentioning Paul at the same time. I know I know I really should have but I just couldn't. Until she brought it up. " What about that Paul boy Jesse brought up?" She asked. I groaned loudly again and confessed to her everything I knew. Including how I had really screwed up my feet. To say she was pissed would be the understatement of the century. She yelled at me for a half hour straight about not telling her about Slater I don't think she even noticed when several members of the order peered in to see what the problem was. After she finally calmed down enough to talk to me without yelling she told me about Hogwarts.   
  
"So what's a marauder?" I asked innocently.  
  
After she muttered "I'm going to kill Sirius Black myself, " under her breath." She looked up and said, "Nothing you have to worry about Susie. Goodnight." She walked out of the room before I had a chance to say anything. A split second later Jesse appeared grinning.   
  
"So what are we going to do about Marcus Beaumont oh wise ghostly one?" I said with a grin, I got a glare in return.   
  
"I am not sure how exactly he is planning to kill you or when." He stated blankly.   
  
"Yeah well I'm not really worried about him right now." I said with a grin as sounds of my mother yelling travelled up the stairs. I started giggling I knew she was yelling at Sirius. I heard running up the stairs a sharp knock and then Sirius running in taking out his wand and whispering a spell under his breath. I was in tears from laughing by then.   
  
"I had forgotten how good your mother's aim was she was a beater you know. So you want to know about the marauder's." He said with a grin. When I nodded he launched into an expalnation of him and his two friends and told me about Pettigrew on a darker note. The whole time my mother was trying to break down the door with apparently the help of Mrs. Wealey.  
  
"So how you going to get by Mom?" I asked with a grin.  
  
He sent a worried look at the door before saying simply "I'm not I'm going around the door." At my questioning look he explained more "This place is full of secret passages and I'm the only who knows about them from this room I can reach Harry's without ever passing your mother"   
  
"What about the locking charm on it?" I asked I did not want to be locked in here.  
  
"I'm going to have the twins apparate in here and unlock it they know the spell." He said going to a loose floorboard wrenching it up and he said a password then walked down the stairs. A second later two loud pops were heard and the twins showed up.   
  
"So Sirius told us you need us to take an unlocking charm but he asked us to buy him a bit more time first." One of the twins said while dropping on my bed quickly followed by his mirror it was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N" The longest chapter yet 5.5 pages yay me their will be more explanations later in the next chapter. I was in a bad mood when I started this chapter that's why their is a lot of fighting. Questions. comments, constructive criticism are all welcome. And flames will be used to toast marshmollows not with candled and a fork though. Review please. 


	5. Brads a dork

Title: A New World Disclaimer: See last chapter if you want a disclaimer.  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I will try to get the trio in this chapter but I think Suze will get along with the twins also I just had to have them. Ok I always thought that Jake is one of those over protective big brother types so that's what he is going to be in this story I am currently trying to get over writers block so sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to put something up before I move again.  
  
Important: This story is going to have to be put on hold for atleast a month or two after this update because I won't have a computer. But I will try to update the next time I can.  
Chapter 5:  
  
"We think you could help us with some of our pranks." Said one of the twins.  
"Yeah you could have your ghost help to." Said the other. To avoid answering the question on whether I not I would help them, I asked, "Shouldn't we let them in?" I said as the banging grew louder.  
They both sighed and with a flick of their wands the door burst open and mom would have fallen in if Andy hadn't caught her. "Where is he?" She asked angirly.  
"Sorry don't know who you are talking about could you be a bit more clear?" I asked trying to sound like I really had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Susannah Maria Simon where is Sirius?" She said. Yup it was official now, Mom was really mad.  
" Well you see Mom I'm not entirely sure where he is currently." I said honestly.  
"Well then how did he get out of the room?" She asked suspiciously.  
"I'm not really sure he was here one second gone the next." "I don't think she knows where he went." Andy said while tugging my mother out of the room.  
But Mrs.Weasley stayed and ordered the twins to their bedroom. I was about to flop back down on my bed just as Jesse appeared again. " That was interesting." Jesse stated and then got back to business. " We still have to worry about Mrs. Black and why she seems to hate everybody in this house."  
" She thinks that we are below her that shes better than us. My Mom explained it to me when we we're talking." I said at his confused look. "So what do you think we should do about a racist ghost and Marcus Beaumont?" "Querida I don't think you should worry about that right now you look like your about to fall asleep standing." Jesse said while walking over to me.  
I started to protest "I'm fine, not tired at all nope not me........." I trailed off when Jesse leaned down to kiss me. I knew he just did this to shut me up but hey I wasn't planning on complaining anytime soon. He broke away from the kiss picked me up and set me on my bed gently.  
"Goodnight Susannah." he said placing a kiss on my forehead before disappearing.  
Just as he disappeared I heard a yell of "I knew it" from Brad as him and Jake entered my room. "You knew what?" I asked with a sigh, I was more tired than when Jesse left because I wasn't reeling from his kisses any more.  
" That you were sneaking a guy in your room since you first went to California. You are so busted." Brad said sounding satisfied.  
God I forgot how thick he could be. "Ok First off I have never had to sneak Jesse in or out because he just appears and disappears when he wants to and, second everybody already knows about Jesse. I mean hello where were you this afternoon." "Yeah but nobody knows your dating him." Brad smirked.  
"Who says I am?" I said really hoping that they hadn't seen me and Jesse kiss.  
"So you kiss every spanish ghost that comes your way?" Brad said snidedly.  
Before I could dive at him Jake shoved him out the door and told him to go back downstairs. I had almost forgotten he was here. I sighed again. "So that Jesse dude is the reason you won't go out with that Paul guy." Jake asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"One of the reasons yeah." I said trying to keep it simple hoping he won't ask for my other reasons. "What are the others then?" He asked while looking down at me with slight worry. I told him about shadowland and Maria. "So you basically died for this Jesse guy?" Jake asked.  
"Well I didn't technically die........" I trailed off as I tried to find a way to explain it. "And this Paul guy just left you their knowing that you couldn't get out?" At my nod Jake continued outraged. " That bastard, and he's on drugs you remember the party when he beat himself up." He added seeing my confused look.  
"Um Jake he didn't beat himself up, he and Jesse were fighting. Trying to kill each other despite the fact that Jesse is already dead." I explained.  
"So why were they fighting?"  
"Because they hate eachother and Paul thinks that I should force Jesse to move on." "And you don't agree with him because your dating Jesse?" "No I don't agree because he has helped save my life more times than I care to remember and because I know that no matter what stupid plan I come up with Jesse has my back when I need him." I explained quietly.  
" I would have helped you out if I had known about it. I mean I did show up at the School when Dave said you were buried underneath the rubble." Jake said sounding hurt. " How do you think he knew that I was under their? Besides you wouldn't be able to help you can't even see them." I said with a sigh.  
"Yeah well you could have at least told us about the ghosts." He said while shaking his head, "Goodnight Suze. We'll talk more tommorrow." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed and tried to fall asleep when somebody else appeared in the bedroom a short fat man who reminded me of a mouse.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and awkward and took so long for me to update but I've had major writers block. Combining this and a newly found obsession of Johnny Depp. I haven't had time to write. 


	6. Little Things

Title: A New World Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will.  
A/N: Sorry it has been taking me so long to update but I've been busy with my personal life. Hopefully from now on I will be able to update faster. I thank you for your patience. I'm not really sure where this chapter is going but hopefully it will turn out alright. On with the long awaited snorts chapter. Mild language in this chapter.

Chapter 6:  
I sighed and tried to fall asleep when somebody else appeared in the bedroom a short fat man who reminded me of a rat.  
I sat up really fast and yelled "Who the hell are you, And what are you doing in my room"  
"Really there is no need to cause a fuss I'll be gone in a minute. I just need to check on something for my master." He stuttered out real fast.  
" Your master....." I trailed off as I remembered something my Mom told me about Voldemort. As I was figuring this out, I noticed he was about to dissappear, "I don't think so." I said as I dove at him and grabbed on to his arm punching him in the stomach so that he lost his concentration. I heard running up the stairs. I knew I had to stall him for a few more seconds. But just as I was about to break his nose. A ghost appeared. Not just any ghost nope it was Sirius's mother. She backhanded me hard and I cracked my head against the dresser as I fell. This gave the man just enough time to disappear.  
"No" I yelled but it was to late he was already gone. "Your going to pay for that." I told her while slowly geeting to my feet. Man did my head hurt. Just as I saw several of the order members round the corner the door slammed shut and lock itself.  
"Awww is the little mediator a little woozy." Came the annoying snarl from somewhere in front of me. I also heard desperate pounding on the door. I prayed for Jesse to come to my rescue like he always did before it was to late. But as soon as I saw his form I was backhanded again and all went black.  
I woke up to several people standing over me looking worried. I let out a loud groan and rolled over to fight the wave of nausea. When I finally gained enough contol over it to look up again. The entire order and all the Weasley's were there. Andy offered a hand down to pull me to my feet. I accepted it.  
"Where's Jesse?" I asked when I noticed he wasn't there.  
"We sent him away for a few minutes until he calmed down a little." My mom answered as she pulled me into a tight hug before pushing me down onto the bed. "Honey are you all right?" She said while scanning my face.  
" Yeah Mom I'm fine I've had worse." I told her trying to be reassuring. Needless to say it didn't work very well. She looked more worried actually, wierd. "Suze who was in here." Hermione asked.  
"Your mother." I said bitterly to Sirius he winced slightly. "And some short fat, rat-like man that was working for Voldemort." "Is he the one who knocked you out?" Sirius demanded to know sounding real angry.  
"Please like he could have done anything to me if he tried. No it was your mother and her ghostly powers that did it." I told him. Just as I said this Jesse appeard right by my side. "Querida are you alright, by the time I could get here you were already knocked out." Jesse said frantically.  
"I'm fine Jesse. Why does everybody keep asking that anyway? It's getting kind of annoying." I said.  
This question was ignored however as a greasy looking man entered the room along with Dumbledore somebody else was also behind them but I couldn't see who.  
"What happened here?" Dumbledore exclaimed slowly taking in the damage, a hole in the wall and a small pool of blood. "I thought you were supposed to be all knowing." At my mothers outraged Susannah. I quickly added "It's not my fault , I think it's the minor concussion thats making me say these things"  
"Minor concussion?" Came the baffled reply from the doorway.  
" We had a minor ghost problem earlier tonight." Came Charlie Weasleys reply.  
" Suze are you all right?" Asked Mad eye moody.  
My head snapped up from it's position on Jesses shoulder when I heard my name and I nodded weakly I was pretty tired. "Yeah I'm good just really tired and have a headache. Who was the man that was here?" "It's nobody you have to worry about........." Sirius had started but trailed off at the lethal look I gave him. "It had to have been Pettigrew, he is the most rat-like person I've ever met. Voldemort must know that there is a mediator here"  
" So what you all can see ghosts what's the big deal?" I asked confused.  
" We can only see them when there is alot of magic in abundance. You can see them all the time. To us they are transparent if we tried to touch them we would fall through. They can hurt us if they concentrate hard enough and we can do nothing back to them. Mediators are very powerful people in are world and Voldemort will most likely stop at nothing to get one." Dumbledore explained to the silent room. " He would force you to help him get spirits into his power. Or any other mediators he could get his hands on. Do you know any others that would join him"  
" Well theres Jack Slater but he's only a little kid, Father Dom, the principal at our school but he doesn't have that much power. Paul Slater is the one we have to worry about he wants power, I think he would join Voldemort if he had the chance." I said ignoring the growl from Jesse at Paul's name again. " Who are you by the way?" I asked mr.greasy.  
" I am professor Snape potions master at Hogwarts and head of the slytherin house." He said snidely glaring down at me.  
I really didn't like this guy so I said. " Wow you must be real proud of yourself, but doesn't being potion master mean you should be able to come up with a shampoo so your hair isn't so greasy and maybe go for a little plastic......" I trailed off as Jesses hand clamped over my mouth.  
" Susannah that head injury must really be getting to you, nothing you say is making sense, that must be it right?" I nodded quickly at the glare he gave me. He moved his hand hesitantly away again. I looked over at Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley kids and saw them struggling not to laugh.While Sirius was laughing out right, he was nearly falling over, leaning against Lupin. Snape however looked like he was about to kill someone. But before he could Mom said, "Why don't we all go back to bed for the night. Nothing else will happen tonight and in case it does Jesse will you stay with Suze?" At his nod she ordered everybody back to bed. Jesse also stood up and leaned against the wall. "Night Jesse." I said before crawling under the covers and finally falling asleep with Jesse watching over me.

The Next Day:

I woke up to find Jesse sitting on the side of my bed and shaking me lightly. "Querida wake up your going to be late"  
"Late for what Jesse?" I said while trying to get away from him as he shook me.  
" You and everybody else are going school shopping. Will you get up?" Jesse asked sounding really annoyed.  
" Let them go. I don't want to get up. I'm comfortable." I said.  
" Fine then." I felt his weight leave the bed, and I hid a grin thinking that I had won. But instead the covers were yanked away and Jesse picked me up out of the bed and dropped me back down. Okay now I was awake. I heard laughing at the door way. It was Mom, Andy, and Jake. "Well at least we know a good way to get you up in the morning now." Came Jakes laughing reply. I rolled my eyes at them and went to get dressed as Jesse disappeared again.  
" Jesse seems to disappear alot." came my mothers commet.  
" Yeah, it's annoying but you can't stop a ghost from doing it unfourtanatley." I said when I came out of the bathroom. "Where are we going anyway"  
" To Diagon Alley." Andy said as if this explained it all.  
" Okay and that would be"  
" Where all the wizards and witches do their shopping." Andy answered.  
" It's not like a mall is it"  
" Well yeah I guess....." Andy started at the same time Mom said " No of course not nothing like a mall"  
" Right you guys go I'll just stay here." I said while tryimg to turn around but Jake spun me around.  
" It can't be that bad. Besides at least now you get to see some of the magic they perform." Jake said as he blocked my way back upstairs.  
I sighed and started back down the stairs grumbling the whole way. I really hated malls and mall-like places . We all had a quick breakfast and we walked over to the fireplace. " So you expect us to throw that powder in the fireplace and walk through it." David said slowly. " It's not scientifically possible the heat would be to much you will burn"  
" Honey it's magic theres nothing scientific about it." Mom said trying to be comforting.  
" Besides if you believe ghosts are real, why not magic?" I asked and for once he was speechless and then added with a grin. " So how about Brad goes first in case Dave is right." In return Brad just gave me a dirty look. Eventually we all went through the fireplace to get school supplies. First we went to gringotts to get money, The goblins freaked Brad out a little. We went and bought all of our supplies. But then we reached madame malkins.  
" I am not wearing that." I said.  
" Suze they aren't that bad. And you would only have to wear them on school day's." Mom said trying to remain calm.  
" No, there ugly and show no fashion sense what so ever it's not going to happen." I said being stubborn.  
" Mom do you mind if I try for a second?" without waiting for an answer Jake dragged me to an empty part of the store. " Suze I know you hate the robes they wear but guess what you have to where them." " No." I said simply.  
" Then I'll just tell Mom and Dad about you dating Jesse." Jake said while walking back over to mom. I couldn't believe it I was being blackmailed by sleepy, I sighed and followed Jake. After everybody had finished we went to the leaky cauldron and flooed back to Black Manor. Everybody sat down to eat. After dinner we were all sent upstairs because the order was having a meeting. Me, Dave, Brad, Jake, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were in Ron, and Harry's room talking about Hogwarts. We would be going there tomorrow. Sleepy would be helping out the grounds keeper all that he could. Mom and Andy would be teaching assistants too. Mom helping in transfiguration and Andy helping out in defense against the dark arts. Hermione and some of the order members had been showing us simple spells the past few days. Eventually we all went to bed. This time it was Jake who woke me up.  
" Come on Suze we have to get to the train station." Jake said while still shaking me." All right already I'm up." I said while crawling out of bed.  
As soon as We ate breakfast we were headed out the door. We quickly said out goodbyes to most of the order who weren't coming with us. We had already been told how we would get on the platform. there we said good bye to Mrs.Weasley, we would see Mom, Andy and Jake later at the school. They were going to floo there. We got on the train and I sat with the trio, Ginny, and David. I'm not sure where the others wound up. We started plaing a game of exploding snap. After a few hours we went to change into our ugly robes. The food trolley came around about half an hour after that.  
About an hour after it came the compartment door slid open to reveal a blonde with way to much gel in his hair and two of his goons, who reminded me of Brad and all of his wrestler buddies. " What one mudblood wasn't enough now you have two Yankee mudbloods, hanging out with you, and I thought you could stoop no lower Potter." The blonde one said sneering.  
But before anybody could respond the train lurched to a stop and Blondy and his goons flew forward into the door of the next compartment. We all laughed our way off the train and into the carriges, that were pulled by these wierd looking horses. Hermione explained that anybody who had seen death could see them. I didn't understand why I saw them though I had never seen anyone die, but I didn't mention this to Hermione.  
Soon we entered the great hall where David, Brad and I would be sorted with the first years. As Dumbledore stood up to introduce us I started to get worried. What if I wound up in Slytherin and did turn evil?" David was the first to get sorted, he went into gryffindor, I wasn't surprised. Then it was Brad's turn he went into Slytherin, I was a little surprised at that.  
Then after what seemed like an eternity it was my turn. After Mcgonagall(sp?) placed the hat on my head I could see nothing and felt incredibly stupid. But then it sterted to speak to me in my head. This freaked me out a little. The hats voice eventually croaked in my ear, " It's been years since I've met a mediator, and I've never met one of your power. Miss. Simon you have a choice of two houses. You are very cunning and can be evil if you let yourself be. But you also Are very corageous and Brave. So it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I think it shall be............."

THE LITTLE THINGS:  
yeah, this song is dedicated this is good charlotte to every kid who ever got picked last in gym class you know what i'm saying, this is for you to every kid who never had a date to no school dance this is for you to everyone whose ever been called a freak you all know what i'm saying this is for you what here we, here we go yeah, what, come on you all know what i'm talking about yeah, what you all know what i'm saying come on, come on, come on here we go ohhh... come on ohhh... let's do this here we go like the time in school when we got free lunch and the cool kids beat us up reduced lunch and the rich kids had convertibles and we had to ride the bus fifty-five like the time we made the baseball team but they still laughed at us you still suck  
like the time that girl broke up with me 'cause i wasn't cool enough trick! things... things... here we go the little things, little things, they always hang around the little things, little things, they try to break me down the little things, little things, they just won't go away the little things, little things, made me who i am today you wanna hate me now, but i wont stop now, 'cause i can't stop now yeah, what come on what yeah what come on, come on here we go like the time mom went to that institute 'cause she was breakin' down i just cant take it like the car we had that wouldn't start we had to walk to get around can i get a ride and that same year on christmas eve dad went to the store uhhh... see you kids later  
we checked his room, his things were gone we didn't see him no more dick  
things... things... here we go the little things, little things, they always hang around the little things, little things, they try to break me down the little things, little things, they just won't go away the little things, little things, made me who i am today you wanna hate me now, but i wont stop now, 'cause i can't stop now what, what, what here we go here we go the little things, little things, little things,little things little things,little things,little things,little things little things,little things,little things,little things ohhh  
little things,little things,little things ohhh... here we go ohhh... ohhh... and it always seem those little things they take the biggest parts of me ohhh  
breakdown ohhh... i'm breaking down i'm breaking down

A/N: Finally done with the 6th chapter. I know it sucks but hey it's better than nothing right? I really don't like this chapter It's incredibly boring. This chapter is named after the Good Charlotte song Little Things off of their first album. Which all of you should go and buy now. Please review with lots and lots of constructive criticism so that I can remember how to write. 


	7. Screamer

Title:A New World Disclaimer: See Last Chapter.  
A/N:Thanks to all of my reviewers who didn't forget about this story. I'm not really sure where this chapter is going but it should be an interesting chapter. I am listening to Green Day's American Idiot as I write it. Not sure if that's good or bad yet.

Chapter 7:

Then after what seemed like an eternity it was my turn. After Mcgonagall(sp?) placed the hat on my head I could see nothing and felt incredibly stupid. But then it sterted to speak to me in my head. This freaked me out a little. The hats voice eventually croaked in my ear, " It's been years since I've met a mediator, and I've never met one of your power. Miss. Simon you have a choice of two houses. You are very cunning and can be evil if you let yourself be. But you also Are very corageous and Brave. So it's either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I think it shall be............."

As I sat under the hat waiting for it to annonce where it would put me I started to think about Jesse. I was wondering if he would visit me here also. Just as I thought this the hat started talking to me again.  
" A ghost your in love with a ghost. You risked your life for him and faced some of the toughest spirits known to this world. You are very brave and all brave ones go to GRYFFINDOR." The last word was yelled out to the entire hall. They stood up yelling and clapping. I went down there and sat next to Hermione.  
After the first years were sorted Dumbledore stood up again. " I have some announcements before we eat, the dark forest is as always forbidden." He said while looking straight at the Golden trio. " Mr.Filch has added several more items to his list of forbidden items. To view this list look at his office door." Dumbledore said while looking straight at the twins. Who tried to look innocent. "We also have some new teachers this year. Mrs. Denise Ackerman will be the teaching assistant in transfiguration. Mr. Andy Ackerman will be teaching assistant in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Remus Lupin who was with us a few years ago." At that point three of the four tables went wild when they heard this. But the Slytherins booed and complained. But the other houses drowned them out. When it finally settled down Dumbledore started talking again.  
" I have ten final words Not everything is as it appears to be, lets eat." After he said this the food magically appeared. We quickly ate but I was wondering what Dumbledore had meant when he said that. But I didn't have time to wonder for long because the Hogwarts ghosts appeared. They flew above everyones heads before settling down at their house tables. The Gryffindor ghost sat next to David.  
" I don't believe I know you two." The ghost said.  
" I'm Suze Simon and that's David Ackerman my stepbrother, and you are?" I said.  
"Oh yes so sorry for not introducing my self earlier I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor tower." He said Primly.  
I held out my hand to shake his. He looked at me like I was nuts before holding out his. When our hands touched he gasped. I grinned wider. "It is nice to meet you Sir Nicholas." I said being polite. After he finally got over his shock he started talking again.  
"So your a mediator I've never met one before now. If you want I could give you some advice on ghosts to avoid." At my nod he continued. "Peeves is a troublemaker he won't leave you alone once he knows, and the bloody Baron is just creepy"  
" Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Dinner was nearly over when somebody I really didn't want to see appeared it was Marcus Beaumont. " Everybody go to their common rooms now follow the Prefects." I stayed where I was so did David, the twins, Harry, and Ron, Hermione led everybody else back to the common room.  
I stood up and walked to the middle of the hall without ever letting Marcus out of my sight.  
" Your dead bitch the dark lord is gaining power and he is bringing back your worst enemies." Marcus snarled.  
" Then why are you here? Oh great Messenger boy. Cause I've already kicked your butt twice. You don't bring any fear at all." I said sarcastically.  
To say Marcus looked pissed was an under statement. It was then that I realized how high the ceiling was and how easy it would be for him to seriously hurt me through telekenesis. But before he could do anything Jesse appeared. " Yeah your real tough little girl you need your pet ghost cowboy over there to protect you." Marcus said rudely.  
As soon as the word cowboy left his mouth though I started to walk away from Jesse already knowing how he would react. I pushed Dave over to the other side of the table, and mouthed the words "duck and cover" to him. By that point Jesse had backed Marcus up against the wall and started talking.  
" I am not a cowboy. I never have been. You will leave now and never come back again or bother Susannah or else I will exorcise you myself." Jesse said in a low dangerous voice. " Now leave"  
A second later Marcus disappeared to my great surprise. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, before I finally spoke up. " Jesse how come you can't do that to all the ghosts who don't like me I would be in the hospital less." That made everybody laugh including Jesse.  
" Oh you think so Simon, cause your little buddy over there isn't as scary as you would like to think." Came the preppy voice of none other than Heather Chambers. (A/N: I think that's her last name.) " Didn't I exorcise you once already?" I asked annoyed.  
" Didn't I bury you under a pile of rubble when you did it." She said snobbly.  
" Wait a minute that's how you got under there from exorcising her." Jake said outraged.  
" Yeah and that was also the earthquake that happened when i first moved there." I said and Andy looked surprised and worried at that information.  
" I will kill you but not right now I have something more important to do." Heather said before disappearing.  
" Oh sure she has something more important to do." I said sarcastically.  
" Susannah are you complainingthat Heather is not going to try and kill you tonight." Jesse said increudulusly. (Sp)  
" You know De Silva that does sound exactly like Suze." Said a cold all to familiar voice.  
I whirled around and screamed when I saw who it was.

Screamer lyrics:

Communication is a lot like the wind when I speak,  
It's like no one understands, and I'm left with empty hands,  
Forever I can't speak,  
So many things I'll never learn,  
You can't cross bridges that you've burned,  
Why is life such an issue in your mind,  
Why are the answers to my problems hard to find,  
So hard to find,so hard to find.  
Don't forget to buckle when you fall,  
Beneath the pressure of the seconds when,  
Your life became a screamer,  
Staring at the sea things become so small,  
I want movies of my dreams, and pictures on my wall,  
Pictures on my wall

Why is life such an issue in your mind,  
Why are the answers to my problems hard to find,  
So hard to find, so hard find...

You say that I'm a dreamer,  
I say you're a non-believer,  
Take out the light, take out the light start screamin,  
I'm dreaming,  
I'm a dreamer, no one believes me,  
And you don't either,  
So tell me what to do,  
Take out the light,  
Take out the light,  
Take out the light,  
Take out the light start screamin

Take out the light,  
Take out the light,  
Take out the light,  
Take out the light start screamin Take out the light start screamin Take out the light start screamin Take out the light start screamin

yeah...

A/N: Can you guess who it is this time. The song at the end is Screamer by Good Charlotte off their first cd again. It fits this chapter to me. Please review and I'll try to update next weekend. But I'm not sure if this will happen because I have Midterms this week and it's my birthday Friday so don't get mad at me if I don't update then. 


End file.
